In a blink of an eye
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Kate meet other Kate, Nikki Heat s actrees. And this new woman make her to think about her feeling about Castle. / I hope you like it! I am sorry for my english, is not my main language. / If you like it I continue it!


"**In a blink of an eye…**

**Suddenly everything Changes"**

**By Elishak**

One day, like any other, Castle return to the precinct to continue with a case in progress. But this time he is not alone. He goes to Beckett´s desk with a beautiful blonde woman.

-_Hey Beckett, I want to introduce you to someone._ _She is Kate Owen, or for us Nikki Heat._ _She is the actress playing Nikki in the movie._

The woman smiles with her pearl teeth.

-_Hey, nice to meet you, detective. _

Beckett looks at her with open eyes and frowning.

_-Hey! __Hello! I thought that there wasn´t an actress yet. _

_-Yeah, well, I met her, a couple of night before in a party of Alexis´s School. __Kate has a daughter in Alexis´s class and also she is an amazing actress. We talked a lot and then I gave the character to her. _

_-It was a very nice thing from Rick that. __And it was better when he told me that probably he is going to play Rook. _

Castle and the other Kate look at each other with shiny eyes, and smile to the other all the time. Meanwhile Beckett looks at them, incapable of smile.

_-Beckett I know you are busy, and probably you are going to roll your eyes with this, but __I have to go to Los Angeles to escort Kate to the studios for a meeting with producers. Only three days. And I was thinking that maybe you could come with us so you both could talk about the character, you know, because Nikki is based on you. You don´t have to…_

_-Yes._

_-… if you want to think about is okay. And if you don´t want it I understand it…_

_-Castle! I said yes. _

Beckett could not even doubt their response, something inside her told her she had to be there among them, I mean, with them.

Kate Owen's phone rang and she excuse herself and aside herself to speak. Castle interrogates Beckett about her spontaneous and "no so she" answers.

_-Beckett, what happened? I mean, you saying yes to this__, is so unlike you. _

_-Nothing happened, Castle. I think that she is going to play a character based on me, is better if she talk with me. _

_-__Yeah, but… thank you! I really thought that you were going to said no. _

_-I can surprise you sometimes._

_-Yes, you can. Thanks, again. Really! _

_-So, Castle, when are we leaving? _

_-Have you all your papers in order? Passport, license… _

_-Yes. I have all in order and I am sure that Montgomery is going to give me license for three days without complain. _

_-Great! So we are leaving when this case is finished. But when you can, please give me all your papers so I could get the tickets and book the hotel. _

_-Okay. I will pay for my stuff, Castle._

_-No, of course not. The producers pay for Kate and I, and I´ll pay for you._

_-But…_

_-…no buts. You are helping us, so you are my guest. _

_-Thanks! _

_-You deserve it… So, is there any news on the case?_

_-So far, no!_

_-I give Kate a ride to her home, and then I return._

_-Okay! _

Castle goes to where the actress is, she say "bye bye" with her hand to Beckett, and then they leave.

Beckett doesn´t know that woman yet but she already hates her. First, because she has the same name that her. And Castle calls her Kate, not Owen. Then, because she thinks that Nikki Heat it couldn´t be blond. And, also, because she hates the way they look at each other.

So that night, when the case is over and only rest paperwork, Beckett goes to Castle´s loft to give to him all her papers. The captain already said yes and Esposito accept do the paperwork for her.

Castle opens the door wearing an apron and with a spoon in his hand.

-_Beckett!_ _What a surprise! _

_-I´m sorry is late, Castle. I only want it to give you my papers, you know, because the case is over…_

_-Oh, __of course. Thanks. __We are about to dine. _Do you want to join us?

_-I hear a lot of voices there, __I don´t want to annoy. Say hello to Alexis, your mother and… Gina, isn´t she?_

_-My mother is not here, and I broke up with Gina a couple of days before. _

_-Oh, I am so sorry, Castle._

_-Don´t be, is fine, is better in this way. I am having dinner with Alexis, Kate and her daughter, Jenny. I would love if you join us. _

In that moment Beckett makes a picture is her mind about a charming family having dinner. And she hates it.

-_Beckett if you want to go home with… Josh isn't he? It´s okay, but if you don´t, I would love to have you here having dinner with us._

_-Well, no, Josh is abroad in a __doctor conference for a month…_

_-__So, you don´t have excuse, come in. _

Castle takes her hand and guides her into the house.

That night, Beckett has dinner with the four of them. And when she goes home feels, for the first time, that maybe this time Castle found his "one and done" and if she doesn't clarify her mind soon about her feeling for him, maybe is going to lose him forever. She thinks that maybe the three days trip to L.A. is her last chance to give herself a chance with him or let him go.


End file.
